


【瞳耀】[ABO] 驯服

by Feb_23rd



Category: S.C.I.谜案集
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feb_23rd/pseuds/Feb_23rd





	【瞳耀】[ABO] 驯服

白羽瞳在床尾往前看去，展耀侧卧着，双腿交叠弯曲，这就让屁股的曲线更加突出。卧室灯亮堂堂，白羽瞳眯眼细看，展耀股间的布料颜色有些深，明显形成另一个色块。

白羽瞳爬上床，呼吸间都是甜酒味。Alpha有意释放自己的信息素压制Omega，眼下的Omega受到影响动弹一下，双腿悄悄摩擦，衣料梭梭发声。

“你别……”展耀敏感地带立即有了反应。

“做吗？憋着也不好。我问了医生，安全期可以适当行房事。”

从白羽瞳嘴里听见“房事”这种词语，一股掩耳盗铃的架势。指不定心里在想些不入流的话。

展耀被咖啡味迷得发昏，男人撑起身凑过去衔住他的下唇。展耀伸出舌头舔对方的唇珠，仰头露出脆弱的颈部。

白羽瞳转移阵地，吻从下巴落至喉结。手上也不闲着，撩起他宽大的衣摆，粗砺的手摸着隆起的肚皮。

奇异感席卷了全身，展耀呻吟不止，身体颤栗。

“做吗？嗯？”白羽瞳起身坐在一旁，另一只手脱去他的睡裤。

展耀都要哭出声了，这家伙还在明知故问故作玄虚。

“你心里有没有点数？！”

我只是很正经地寻求意见啊！白羽瞳心里委屈。

“做的做的！我现在伺候你，以后伺候你爷俩。”边耍嘴皮子边脱去他最后湿透的内裤。

展耀撇嘴，伸手往床头柜找套子扔给白羽瞳。

白羽瞳老实套上，接着挤进展耀双腿间，握住阴茎对准湿答答的穴口。甬道自动分泌的液体为交合做好了准备，白羽瞳慢慢推进，这才进了个头，展耀就嗯嗯啊啊了。

“猫儿你难受吗？”白羽瞳觉得自己万分难受，那处紧的很，穴内缩紧包裹着欲望，恨不得撒开蹄子捅进深处。

痛苦又快乐，怀着孩子做这种事真是不知廉耻。隆起的肚子挡住下体淫乱的光景，看不见更是羞耻，感觉放大几倍，异物进入体内，那些媚肉不争上下地咬紧肉棒。

“呜……你快点！”哭腔真是难得。

白羽瞳无比想摘掉套子，为了爱人身体着想还是忍了。抽出阴茎，把整个柱身都抹上展耀流出的水。

展耀体内空虚叫嚣，笨拙地抬起腿磨蹭白羽瞳的腰侧。等不及了在勾引人上他。

“忍着点。”白羽瞳喘息粗重，话音刚落，整根阴茎没入穴内。

展耀失声流泪，扭曲了面容。白羽瞳静静候着，等他适应。展耀喘上一口气，手搭上肚子像是确认孩子有没有事，小肚子毫无动静。

“我要动了。”

展耀迷糊了眼，能看见白羽瞳额上的汗被灯光照得发亮，两三滴汇成一路沿着面部线条滑动，等到流至下巴，看汗珠负重不堪掉落在自己身上，这场性事才正式开始。

大刀大斧地抽动要把展耀给撞散架了，顾及肚子里的小东西，展耀把白羽瞳的东西含的很紧。顶到生殖腔慌得抓住白羽瞳的手臂，几道红痕徒增旖旎。

“哈……啊、啊！”

“不是下盘重吗？把你里面的骚水都操出来就不重了。”

“闭、嗯……闭嘴！”

展耀吞不下喉间放荡的叫床声，体内龟头蹭到花心，白羽瞳坏心眼地专攻那处，捣鼓生殖腔涌出的淫水，争先恐后地喷出。

噗嗤声愈加大，合着呻吟，喘息，情话。

白羽瞳不想让对方释放太快，好不容易能吃上一口肉了自然要仔细品味。握住展耀精巧的阴茎随意撸动几下，带有枪茧的手指抠挖分泌精水的尿道口。展耀猛地仰起下身，这种刺激爽的很。

“羽瞳，嗯、啊……胸好胀……”

听到这话白羽瞳看向身下人的胸口，下衣摆堆在胸下，贴近乳头的布料湿成两块不规则的形状。展耀把手伸进衣里，两手抓着胸揉了揉。

“哈……”

白羽瞳看着对方衣服隆起，里面是什么景色他看不见，但是能想得到。拉开碍事的衣服，展耀捏着乳首，淡黄色的液体不请自来。

展耀的初乳量不可小觊，胸口的柔软胀大了。起初展大博士确信这是胸肌，压根没想过会是什么乳房发育。身边也没什么熟悉的男O朋友怀过孕，医生也只是说产乳因人而异。白羽瞳更加不知道了，自从展耀怀孕后他都不敢和展耀赤裸相对。光是亲个嘴儿抱两下都想禽兽一下。

“猫儿，疼吗？”白羽瞳忍不住吞了吞口水。

十指白嫩纤长，抓着隆起揉捏。展耀不自知地把玩自己的胸，要是清醒了非把白羽瞳打失忆不可。

“不疼，就是、就是胀……羽瞳，你帮我……”

“怎么帮？”白羽瞳脑子一片空白，下体不受控制地又胀大一圈。

“嘶……你怎么！”展耀感觉到他又大了，塞得穴内更满。

白羽瞳两手撑在展耀身侧，俯下身凑近爱人的胸口。还埋在体内的阴茎不停跳动，因着俯身的动作深入许多。白羽瞳的腹部轻轻贴在展耀的肚子上，像饿极的婴儿张嘴含住一颗乳头，缩起腮帮子吸吮。乳房里的乳汁流进嘴里，丝丝甜味让人欲罢不能。

展耀挺起胸方便了男人的动作。男人把乳晕也含在嘴里，嘟起的嘴让那颗唇珠更加好看，偶尔窥到嘴里那颗颜色艳丽的乳头。展耀迟来的羞赧这才上头，本能很快淹没这些情绪。

“另一边……也要吸，嗯……”

白羽瞳放过这边，任劳任怨地吸那边。等到乳汁不会再溢出来，一副饕餮饱餐的模样松了嘴。

“宝贝儿，你知道你的乳汁什么味吗？”

Omega沉浸在欲望里，全身心都无比依赖渴望Alpha。展耀闻着浓郁的咖啡味信息素，一脸迷茫：“咖啡味？”

白羽瞳笑出声：“你自己尝尝。”

展耀听话的揽过白羽瞳吻上去，舌头交缠追逐。最后咬着白羽瞳的上唇，那颗唇珠才是好吃的东西。

“妖儿，你的东西好甜。”

“唔，你不要乱说话。你的嘴巴才甜。”

久旱逢甘雨，三四个被用过的套子躺在垃圾桶里。这场性事持续到白羽瞳的起床闹钟响起。

换了床单收拾干净，做好早餐再回到卧室，展耀已经熟睡了。检查没问题之后，写下几句嘱托的纸条，白羽瞳才安心出门。

（麻烦返回乐乎继续下文）


End file.
